old_vs_newfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Historyfan15/Old vs. New computer game: The Missing Mail
Announcer: 'Welcome to Toon CIty. It's a pleasure to meet you. There's a lot to do today and adventure's just around the corner. First, create your character and then, you can pick a quest. You can go on a full-story arc or pick a quest of your choice. '''The Missing Mail: '''The mail bags have been stolen so Percy can't make his deliveries for the night. Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse are on the case. Go over to Toon Station and see what help is needed. '''Blabber: '''Hello there, name. We've searched the whole station and there's no clues as to what happened to the mail bags. '''Snooper: '''My colleague and I were wondering if you could find us a convoy to the next station, so that we can search over there. (''you search around the station and you find James idling at Platform 1) 'Snooper: '''Excellent. We'll hitch a ride on this guy right here. '''James: '''I do have a name, you know. And why exactly do you need a ride on me? '''Blabber: '''It's important, James. We need to go to Halford Station to search for clues. '''James: '''Well, seeing as I'm going to the same location, I suppose so. (''you, Snooper and Blabber hop inside James' cab and the guard blows his whistle. You set off. Along the way, as a bonus feature, you can blow James' whistle in the process) 'James: '''Well, here we are. Halford Station. (''stops to let off his passengers) 'Snooper: '''Next time, I'll travel in the coaches. My suit's all dirty now. '''Blabber: '''So's mine, Snoop. (''you just ignore the banter and walk along the platform to see if there are any leads. You spot Edward on the opposite platform as he waits for his passengers to board) 'Edward: '''Why, hello there, name. (''you ask Edward if he knows anything about the missing mail) 'Edward: '''Now that you mention it, I did a black van speeding down the road. When it saw me, it went picked up speed and disappeared. (''hears his guard's whistle)'' Oh, sorry. Must be off. (''blows whistle and sets off) See you later. (you call Snooper and Blabber over and tell about what Edward said) 'Snooper: '''A black van, eh? Sounds suspicious, if you ask me. '''Blabber: '''What do we do, Snoop? '''Snooper: '''We'll head down to that intersection and follow the path it made. (''suddenly, another black van zooms past) 'Snooper: '''Good news, we've found our first lead. Bad news, I didn't bring the car. (''blushes) (you see that James hasn't left yet and tell Snooper and Blabber they can catch with the thiefs if they leave right now) 'Blabber: '''Great thinking. Come on, Snoop! (''the three of you hop inside James' cab) 'Snooper: '''Hey, James! Let's go! '''James: '''Huh? But, my guard hasn't blow his- (''guard's whistle blows) 'Snooper: '''Now he has. Let's go! (''later, from the point of view from James' cab, you can see that the vans have been stopped by a red light) 'Blabber: '(through a megaphone) Hold it right there! 'Snooper: '''Blab, get me that megaphone. '''Blabber: '''Here, Snoop. (''hands Snooper the megaphone) 'Snooper: '''This is how you do it. (''through the megaphone) Stop in the- (but before Snooper can finish his sentence, the light turns green and the vans speed away, almost colliding with Bertie the Bus) 'Bertie: '''Oh, watch out, you hooligans! '''Snooper: '''After them! (''you put James' throttle up to full and you set off) (suddenly, Trevor the Traction Engine comes across the level crossing with a cart of hay. He begins to turn when the vans come into view. The vans are about to hit the traction engine) (then, you pull out a dart gun. You aim it for the vans' tires. You fire and the dart strikes the first van's left tires. The van leans to the side, causing the second van to crash into it. Both vans are now sitting ducks) 'Trevor: '(as he passes by) Well, that's a new hospital bill. '(''as James stops, you see that the back doors of the vans have opened, reveiling the stolen mail bags. You inform your colleagues about this) (at the moment, Percy stops by the level crossing) 'Percy: '''I say, what's happened here, then? (''sees his missing mail bags) Oh! The mail bag! You found them. 'James: '''You can thank name for that. (''later, back at Toon Station, you are being rewarded for your efforts in stopping the thiefs) 'Snooper: '''You know, for a first timer, you're not half bad at solving cases. As such, I'd like to reward you with your very own "First Time Detective" badge. (''you will earn different badges from accomplishing different quests) (you thank Snooper and Blabber for the badge) 'Blabber: '''We hope we'll see each other again. Until next time, thank you very much. (''you can now go back and pick another quest to explore) Category:Blog posts